


Seeds of Tomorrow

by Aleanbh, The Calling Comes to All (Aleanbh)



Series: Elissa Cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Dark Ritual, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/Aleanbh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/The%20Calling%20Comes%20to%20All
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair agrees to perform the Dark Ritual with Morrigan.  In return, the Witch of the Wilds leaves Elissa with a ritual that could very well cement the future of Fereldan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

"Do not be alarmed," Morrigan said, turning to face the Grey Warden.  "It is only I."

                Elissa's hands relaxed, having immediately gone to the hilts of Duncan's sword and dagger.  A tired smile pulled at her lips as she stepped into her room, closing the door behind her.  "Morrigan?  Is everything all right?"

                "I am well," the witch replied, frowning.  "Tis you who are in danger."  Morrigan moved to the side, letting Elissa slide past to her bed.  "I have a plan, you see.  A way out.  The loop in your hole."

                Elissa perched at the edge of her bed, an eyebrow arching.  "Oh?  Do tell."

                "I know what happens when the archdemon dies," Morrigan said bluntly.  Her eyes held compassion for the Wardens, and Elissa felt her anxiety rear  up once again.  "I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that sacrifice could be you.  I have come to tell you this does not need to be."

                "Does not need to be?" Elissa echoed, her eyes narrowing.  "Riordan was quite clear: one of us must be the one to kill it, otherwise all is for naught."

                "I offer a way out," Morrigan repeated patiently, shifting uncomfortably.  "It's a way out for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice."  She was nervously wringing her hands now, and Elissa resisted the urge to shake the words out of her.  "It's a ritual...performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

                "You make it sound so simple yet you seem to be troubled," Elissa said coldly, her stomach coiling in on itself.  "I don't trust this.  From where did you get this ritual, Morrigan?"

                "From Flemeth, of course," the witch said as though it were nothing at all.  "I have known about it for some time, now."

                "So you knew about the sacrifice before Riordan told me?!" Elissa snarled, fingers twisting in the bed sheets to keep herself from lunging at the other woman.

                "I did," Morrigan said, her voice breaking as her mask shattered.  Her face was twisted in agony.  "Would you have believed me if I had been the one to tell you?  I have my doubts, even though I consider you a sister to me."

                All anger in Elissa vanished as she realized the truth of the other woman's words. 

                "You saw what was happening between Alistair and I," Elissa said, her death grip on the bed clothes relaxing.  "I wouldn't have believed you for the hope that it wouldn't be true, and I would have been wrong in distrusting you.  I'm sorry."

                "Be that as it may, I have a plan," Morrigan said, and she couldn't meet the Warden's eyes.  "The ritual is thus: convince Alistair to lay with me.  Here, tonight.  From this a child shall be conceived within me." 

                At this, she looked up to her friend and Elissa realized why the witch was suddenly so nervous.

                "You don't know what you're asking of me," Elissa whispered, despair rippling through her.

                "You know I do and I'm sorry," Morrigan replied, gently taking the other woman's hand.  "The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain its essence will seek the child out like a beacon."  Elissa was rigid with tears rolling silently down her face, and Morrigan squeezed her hand.  "I do not do this to hurt you, my friend.  Is such a thing so high a price for what time I can give you together?  Once the rite is done, the only thing I ask is to be left to raise the child as I see fit."

                "What will the child become?" Elissa asked, her hands shaking.  "Some kind of darkspawn?"

                "Not at all," Morrigan said quickly.  "It will be a child that houses the untainted soul of an Old God.  The Gods were beautiful once, before the Taint...and I seek to preserve that beauty."

                "...If Alistair wished to see the child?" The Warden's voice was ragged, the question acid in her throat.

                "I have no doubt he may," Morrigan told her gently.  Elissa lifted her head and met the witch's golden eyes.  Morrigan smiled derisively.  "But he will not.  It is all I'll ask in return."

                Elissa laughed, wiping away her tears.  "I would be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that hoped you would say as much," she said.  "But if all you need is a tainted Warden, why not Riordan?"

                Morrigan sighed dramatically. 

                "Would that he were suitable," the witch said somberly.  "Unfortunately the rite calls for one who hasn't held the taint for very long.  Riordan was tainted near as long as Duncan if he were present at Alistair's Joining.  You would have been suitable had you been a man, but alas.  Alistair it must be."

                "Do you actually think Alistair will agree to this?" Elissa asked after a few moments of silence.  "I can't imagine he'll be any more enthusiastic about this than you are."

                "If you care for him as I know you do, you will convince him to," Morrigan said.  "Consider what the alternative might be.  Do you honestly believe Alistair will fail in his duty as the future king and not save his country?" 

                "Never," Elissa said, fierce pride evident in her voice.  "He's stronger than I, or else you would have gone to him first."

                "Aye," the witch replied, smiling.  "I also knew that he would never allow the woman he loved to take a blow that was ever meant for him."  The smile faded, and she looked away.  "At first I sought to use your relationship against you, but...I never thought I would call you a _friend_."  She bowed her head, composing herself, before meeting the Warden's eyes once more.  "However now I offer it as a gift to you, for all that you've done for me.  To give you and Alistair the time you deserve, the happiness I can give that the Wardens would deny you."

                "I...am not happy with the details of your ritual," Elissa said softly.  "But I will do this because I am weak and selfish.  Please don't give me cause to regret trusting you in this."

                "If it soothes your emotional hurts any," Morrigan said, standing and turning back towards the fire, "I looked through Flemeth's grimoire far too many times to count, desperately seeking any way to change an individual's sex for a night." 

                Elissa's laughter trailed after her as she left to speak with her lover. 


	2. Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa cracks while trying to convince Alistair to perform the ritual.

Alistair was pacing in his room when she entered, still wearing his armor sans the helm.  Looking up as the door clicked behind her, his face lit up in a smile when he saw her.

                "I see you can't sleep either," he said, wrapping her up in a hug.  Pulling back he saw the strained smile on her face and frowned.  "I also saw Morrigan outside your room earlier, and the look she gave me..." He shuddered.  "That was icy, even for her.  Is something up?"

                Elissa's fingers drifted up his chest plate, idly playing with the straps that held it in place.  "You can't sleep?" she asked, gently beginning to take the armor off.  "Are you all right?"

                Alistair's grin faltered then, and he tugged his gauntlets off before helping her.

                 "Not really," he said, sounding exhausted.  He sighed in relief as the chest plate finally unhooked and his back straightened immediately when the metal clattered to the floor.  "All these men look at me...and I can see it in their eyes: I'm their king."  He sat on the edge of his bed as Elissa bent to help him with his greaves.  "It suddenly feels real, I guess."

                "You seemed so sure of yourself earlier," Elissa said, settling down next to him once all the armor was neatly piled in the corner.  "Having second thoughts?"

                Alistair's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

                "But now you're changing the subject," he said slowly.  "This isn't about me, this is about Morrigan."  He saw the anxiety in the crease between her brows, in the slight tremble in her hands when he covered them with his own.  "I'm tired, but I'm not stupid.  What did she want?"

                Elissa felt ill, the color leaching from her face as she fought back tears.  "Alistair, we need to talk."

                Alarm was painted on the king's face and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.  Elissa  was shaking, her fingers clutching his arms tight enough to make Alistair wonder if her nails would draw blood.

                "I guess whatever Morrigan had to say, it's big," he said, trying to keep his voice light.  Despite his efforts to appear calm, she could feel the tension corded in his arms.  "This is what I get for becoming king!  Everyone always brings you the bad news."  He leaned back, looking at her and giving what he hoped was a reassuring grin.  "So what is it, then?  Rats running amok?  Cheese supplies run low?  I can take it."

                His easy humor was a balm and she took a calming breath.  "You know I love you right?"

                "Could you make it sound more ominous?" he teased, cupping her cheek.  "Tell me, already."

                Elissa gently pulled away from him, standing and moving to the far side of the room.  "What if I told you there was a way to avoid dying tomorrow?"

                "You mean with the Archdemon, right?" he asked.  He saw her nod and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.  "If you mean running away, I can't do that."  She turned and glowered at him.  "But you don't mean that, do you?  What is this about?"

                He watched as she opened her mouth, closed it and looked as though she were going to be sick again.  Alistair wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms, but she obviously needed space.  When he noticed the tears on her face, he felt an abrupt surge of anger and hatred for Morrigan.  _What in the Maker's name could that witch have told her to get her this upset?_

                "I need you to take part in a magic ritual," Elissa said finally, beginning to pace in front of the fireplace.

                He stood up, leaning against the bedpost with his arms crossed, watching her warily.  "Oh?  Something Morrigan cooked up, no doubt.  What do you need me to do?"

                Elissa froze, her fists clenched by her sides and her head bowed low.  "You need to sleep with her."

                Caught off guard, he laughed.  When she remained still and silent, his heart seized in panic.

                "This is payback right?" Alistair asked, his voice strained.  He could see her shoulders shaking as she fought for self control.  "For all the jokes, right?  But...no, you're _actually_ serious."  He slumped back down onto the bed, his knees suddenly weak.  He felt as though he were going to be sick himself.  "Wow, be killed by the Archdemon or sleep with Morrigan.  How does someone make that kind of choice?"

                Elissa finally reigned her emotions in, angrily wiping the tears from her face and turning toward him.  "It doesn't seem that difficult a choice," she said, her voice carefully neutral.

                _This can't be happening._   He met her eyes and saw a tidal wave of emotion.  "You're not actually asking me this, are you?" he said after a moment, incredulous.  "What kind of ritual is this, anyway?"

                Elissa took another moment to compose herself before responding.  "I will not lie to you.  It will produce a child."

                " _WHAT?!_ "  Alistair was suddenly on his feet, towering over her.  "I...I must be hearing things, but are you telling me to _impregnate_ Morrigan in some kind of magical sex rite?!"  She stubbornly held his gaze and he barked out a harsh laugh, running a hand through his hair absently.  "This... _child_ , why would Morrigan want such a thing?  Does she want an heir to the throne?"

                "I think she's wanting to make some kind of Old God," Elissa said, her back rigid. 

                Alistair recoiled as though he'd been slapped. 

                "Oh, well that's just so much _better_ , don't you think?!" he asked, anger replacing confusion.  His voice started to get progressively louder.  "Here I was worried about creating another bastard heir and I didn't even _consider_ that it might also be some dragon... _God_...WHATEVER!"

                Alistair turned away from her, his hands gripping the wooden bedposts as he fought the fresh outpouring of loathing he had for Morrigan.  _She had this planned all along,_ he thought, closing his eyes and fighting a wave of nausea. _"Would you do your duty or save the Warden you love?"  You knew what had to be done while we remained ignorant.  I would have sacrificed myself without a second thought, but..._

                He heard Elissa's sobbing and his heart broke.  _Elissa wouldn't stand by and watch me die anymore than I would her, not if there was another way._

"Maker damn that witch," he snarled, the bedpost groaning as his grip tightened.  Alistair felt Elissa's arms around his waist and her face against his back, his cotton undershirt clinging to him where her tears fell.  "Look, even if I was willing to entertain this idea, and I'm not saying I am, is this _really_ what you want?"  Her arms tightened around him and Alistair felt foolish.  _Obviously not, you twit._  After a few minutes of silence, he sighed.  "Are you sure?"

                "If you loved me, you would do this," she whispered.  Her words were like a knife in his heart, Morrigan behind them twisting the hilt cruelly.  "I'm sorry I'm weak..."

                "So that's how it's going to be, is it?" Alistair murmured, a bittersweet smile on his lips.  "I suppose I'll just have to live with the fact that you have me wrapped completely around your finger."  He released the wood and turned, sitting on the bed and pulling Elissa into his lap.  "All right, I give up.  I'll do it."

                "I would do it if I could," she whispered, her face pressed against his neck.  "It makes me sick to think of you and..."

                "I know," he murmured into her hair.  "You realize I would gladly face the Archdemon instead?  I honestly think I'd prefer death to...this particular arrangement."

                " _No_."  The word was steel, her fingers tightening on his waist.  "The only thing worse than imagining you with her is imagining a life without you."  She shivered, clinging to him.  "Or facing the Calling without you by my side.  It _terrifies_ me, Alistair."

                "You won't be alone, then."

                They remained like that for a while, holding one another and cursing Morrigan in hushed whispers.  As time ticked on, however, they knew they must part.  Alistair kissed her roughly before releasing her, trying his best to convey that he only ever wanted _her,_ never Morrigan.

                With a groan, he stepped away looking extremely uncomfortable.  "Where is she, then?" he asked reluctantly.  "Let's get this over with before I...change my mind."

                Elissa nodded and led him to her room where Morrigan was still standing in front of the fire.  The witch turned to face them when she heard the door click behind them.

                "'T'would seem your talk is done?" Morrigan said.

                "Great, so this wasn't a dream after all," Alistair muttered, glaring at the witch.

                She ignored him, her yellow eyes focused on Elissa.  "What is it to be, then?  Has a decision been reached?"

                Elissa bit her lip, doubt clouding her eyes.  "I'm sorry, Morrigan.  Isn't there another way?"

                Morrigan looked at her in sympathy, yet her voice held no comfort. "No, there is no other way."

                Alistair grit his teeth, struggling to keep his expression neutral.  He had half a mind to snarl at Morrigan, yet Elissa responded before any distasteful words could make it out of his mouth.  "Very well.  Alistair has agreed."

                "You know, dinner would have been nice," he said, defaulting to sarcasm to hide his revulsion.  "Maybe a bit of wine?"  Morrigan had enough sense to look uncomfortable at the naked hatred she saw in him.  "Or you could knock me out first, that would be quite lovely."

                "Tempting," the witch spat venomously.  "It is quite a shame I never did find that sex change spell I'd been hoping for.  I imagine this is going to be quite boring."  She saw a spasm of pain flit across Elissa's face, and felt shame for her sharp words.  "Still, I am glad to see that it has been done.  Let us go somewhere more private, Alistair.  Believe me when I say you will not hate this--"

                "Don't."  Alistair's eyes flared and Morrigan saw the strange Templar aura that was always about him in battle lock into place.  A chill crept up her spine, having never been on the receiving end of it until now.  "You've hurt her enough, don't say anything more or I'll kill you where you stand."

                "Alistair, it's alright," Elissa whispered, yet Morrigan could see the tears rolling down her face.

                _So many tears in so little time from our once stoic Warden?_ the witch mused, bewildered.  _Does this truly hurt her so?  It's nothing more than physical pleasures, surely she can look past something so superficial?_

                "She can give you what I cannot," Elissa whispered, her fingers going to her navel.  Morrigan's eyes widened as she realized the other woman's pain.  "You said yourself it would be nearly impossible for me to bear you a child.  The taint has robbed me of any chance of that, I'm afraid."

                "It will not be a proper heir," Morrigan hastened to explain.  "I don't expect the child to be an heir to the throne, nor was I intending on informing it of its parentage.  In that regard, your affairs will be your own.  I can even leave you with some fertility spells I found in Flemeth's grimoire."

                Alistair's lip curled in distaste before he turned and stalked out of the room.  "I'll be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some more build up.

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowing some dialogue bits to set up for post-Blight fun.


End file.
